Wie die Zeit vergeht
Wie die Zeit vergeht ist die zwölfte Episode der achten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Sam und Dean sind überrascht, als ein Mann, der behauptet ihr Großvater Henry Winchester zu sein, plötzlich in ihrem Motelzimmer auftaucht und wissen will, wo er John Winchester finden kann. Henry ist durch die Zeit gereist, um einen Dämon namens Abaddon aufzuhalten, und wollte Hilfe bei John suchen. Durch Henry erfahren die Brüder mehr über ihren Vater und dessen Familie. Handlung In einer Gewitternacht im Jahr 1958 beobachtet ein Mann namens Henry seinen Sohn John beim Schlafen. Der Junge wird wach. Henry verabschiedet sich und meint, er müsse zur Arbeit. Der Sohn bemerkt einen Anstecker am Revers seines Vaters und fragt ihn nach der Bedeutung. Henry meint, irgendwann würde er ihm alles darüber erzählen. Er geht zu dem Hauptquartier einer Art Geheimbund. An diesem Abend soll das Initialisierungsritual stattfinden. Nacheinander werden die neuen Mitglieder in einen Raum geführt. Vor ihm ist eine Frau namens Josie an der Reihe. Während Henry wartet, hört er plötzlich Schreie aus dem Raum kommen, in dem das Ritual stattfindet. Sofort betritt Henry den Raum und sieht einen Mann mit verbrannten Augen am Boden liegen. Ein weiterer Mann befindet sich im Kampf mit Josie, die in Wirklichkeit ein Dämon namens Abaddon ist. Ein weiterer Mann gibt Henry ein Kästchen mit dem Bunker Schlüssel und den Auftrag, dieses vor Abaddon in Sicherheit zu bringen. Er rennt los, sammelt ein paar Utensilien zusammen und zeichnet eine Blutsigille an eine Tür. Er spricht eine Formel und als Henry durch die Tür tritt, steht er mitten im Zimmer von Sam und Dean im Jahre 2013. Henry will wissen, wer von ihnen John Winchester ist, woraufhin ihm geantwortet wird, dass keiner der beiden John ist. Henry ist verzweifelt und will gehen, aber Dean hält ihn auf. Als er Henry mit Handschellen fesseln will, landen er und sein Bruder gefesselt am Bettpfosten. Henry verlässt das Zimmer und wird mit dem Jahr 2013 konfrontiert. Auf dem Parkplatz entdeckt er den Impala und schlägt die Scheibe ein. Als er losfahren will, haben sich die Geschwister aber bereits wieder befreit und können ihn am Wegfahren hindern. Sie bringen ihn zurück ins Motelzimmer wo sie ihn zunächst negativ auf Besessenheit testen und dann ausfragen. Doch sie kommen nicht weit, denn plötzlich taucht Abaddon auf. Sie will die Dose, doch Henry gibt sie ihr nicht. Sam sticht sie mit dem Dämonenmesser, doch das hat kaum Wirkung auf sie. Also suchen die drei Männer das Weite und fahren mit dem Impala davon. Abaddon verfolgt sie, aber kommt zu spät. Daraufhin schickt sie etwas schwarzen Rauch in den Motelmanager. So kann sie sehen, was er gesehen hat und weiß nun, dass die beiden Männer bei Henry seine Verwandten sind. Dann tötet sie den Mann. Im Auto kommt schließlich ans Licht, dass Henry Johns Vater, also Sams und Deans Großvater ist. Dean meint, sie sollten ihn nicht gleich mit offenen Armen empfangen, weil Henry laut John seine Familie im Stich gelassen hat. Sam ist der Meinung, dass Henry vielleicht einfach nach dieser Zeitreise nicht mehr zurück nach Hause gefunden hat. Als Henry erfährt, dass John tot ist, steht er unter Schock. Jedoch ist er erfreut, seine Enkel kennen zu lernen. Zunächst diskutieren die drei darüber, wie Henry wieder zurück in seine Zeit kommen könnte. Henry meint, er bräuchte dafür eine Engelsfeder und weitere exotische Zutaten. Außerdem müsste sich seine Seele erst einmal wieder erholen. Sam ist überrascht, schließlich hat er bis dato geglaubt, dass nur Engel ihre Seelenenergie nutzen können. Im weiteren Verlauf des Gesprächs stellt sich heraus, dass Henry zu einer Geheimorganisation gehörte, die sich die "Men of Letters" nennt. Sie fahren zu der Adresse, wo sich 1958 das Hauptquartier befunden hat. Doch dort ist nun ein Comic-Laden. Dean will wissen, was es mit den "Men of Letters" auf sich hat. Henry meint, es gingen sie nichts an, da sie nur Jäger seien. Diese sind in Henrys Augen primitiv. Schließlich erklärt er den Brüdern doch, was dieser Geheimbund tut. Er beschützt das Wissen über das Übernatürliche und sie teilen diese Informationen nur mit einigen auserlesenen Jägern. Sam fragt, warum niemand je von diesem Bund gehört habe. Henry erzählt ihnen von dem Vorfall, der zu seiner Zeitreise geführt hat. Abaddon muss alle getötet haben, bevor sie ihm gefolgt ist. So hat nie jemand John in das Geheimnis eingeweiht. Es scheint also niemanden mehr zu geben, der etwas über die Dose weiß oder ihnen sagen kann, wie man Abaddon aufhalten kann. Die drei betreten den Comic-Laden, aber sie finden keine Hinweise mehr auf den Geheimbund. Sie leihen sich den Laptop der Kassiererin und können so ausfindig machen, wo die Mitglieder beerdigt wurden. Sie begeben sich auf den Friedhof. Dort finden sie einen Hinweis an einem dem Grab von Larry Ganem, dem Mann, dem Abaddon die Augen ausgebrannt hatte. Sie graben es aus und entdecken dort eine fremde Leiche. Sie kommen zu der Vermutung, dass Larry unter der Identität des fremden Mannes weitergelebt hat. Also machen sie sich auf die Suche nach ihm. In der Zwischenzeit hat Abaddon durch die Kassiererin herausgefunden, wo die Winchesters hin sind. Nach Computerrecherche finden sie heraus, dass Larrys Alias in Kansas lebt. Sam hat derweil beim Stöbern in Johns Tagebuch etwas über Abaddon herausgefunden. Es stellt sich heraus, dass das Dämonenmesser bei Abaddon nicht funktioniert hat, weil sie ein Dämonenritter ist. Die Ritter galten von den Erzengeln ausgerottet, doch irgendwie muss Abaddon unterm Radar geblieben sein. Henry entdeckt in dem Tagebuch seine Initialen und ihn beschleicht das ungute Gefühl, dass er nicht in seine Zeit zurückkehren wird. Sam meint, dass John ihnen gegenüber nur erwähnt habe, dass er vom einen auf den anderen Tag verschwunden war. Dean erklärt Henry, was mit John passiert ist. Sein Großvater ist entsetzt. Dean macht ihm den Vorwurf, dass er nicht für John da war, sondern stattdessen diese Dose und seinen Geheimbund über sein Kind gestellt hat. Henry meint, er hätte keine andere Wahl gehabt. Daraufhin verlässt Dean türknallend den Raum. Am nächsten Morgen wachen die Brüder auf und stellen fest, dass Henry verschwunden ist. Er hat eine Nachricht hinterlassen, die besagt, dass er alles wieder in Ordnung bringen will. Henry betritt eine Art Kräuterladen, in dem er hofft, alle Zutaten für sein Zeitreiseritual zu bekommen. Jedoch ist die Verkäuferin eine Jägerin und traut Henry nicht. Er nimmt sich etwas von einem gelben Pulver, pustet es ihr ins Gesicht und sie schläft ein. Seine Enkel haben mittlerweile herausgefunden, was er vorhat. Gleichzeitig bekommen sie mit, dass man in dem Comic-Laden eine Leiche gefunden hat. Abaddon scheint ihnen also auf den Versen zu sein. Sie beschließen sich aufzuteilen. Sam wird Larry aufsuchen und Dean soll Henry finden. Er kann gerade noch verhindern, dass sein Großvater ein weiteres Portal öffnen kann. Dean meint zu ihm, dass ein Versuch zurückzukehren für alle mehr Schaden als Nutzen bringen könnte. Henry könnte sterben und falls er es doch überlebt könnte er die Zukunft verändern. Wenn John anders aufwächst, könnte es dazu kommen, dass die Brüder gar nicht erst geboren werden. Dean meint, dass sie vielleicht nicht das Leben leben würden, das Henry sich für seine Familie vorgestellt hat, aber immerhin hätten sie die Apokalypse verhindert. Sein Großvater entgegnet, dass wenn es nach Plan läuft, es gar keine Apokalypse zu verhindern geben würde. Von Larry erfährt Sam, dass es die "Men of Letters" seit jenem Abend nicht mehr gibt. Er habe wie durch ein Wunder überlebt. Als Sam ihn über Abaddon und die Dose ausfragt, erfährt er, dass sich in der Dose ein Schlüssel befindet. Er öffnet die Tür zu dem Ort an dem alle gesammelten Schriften der "Men of Letters" aufbewahrt werden. Aber Abaddon könne man nicht aufhalten. Er schreibt Sam die Koordinaten des Ortes auf, wo die Schriften aufbewahrt werden. Er solle den Schlüssel rein schmeißen und die Tür für immer verschließen. Nur der Schlüssel könne die Tür zu dem gegen alles Übernatürliche abgeriegelten Ort öffnen. Plötzlich offenbart sich die Ehefrau von Larry als Abaddon. Sie tötet ihn und nimmt Sam als Geisel. Sie ruft Dean an und verlangt Henry und den Schlüssel als Austausch gegen Sam. Sie vereinbaren einen Treffpunkt. Henry plant noch immer, alles gerade zu rücken, indem er wieder in seine Zeit reist, doch Dean will Sam nicht riskieren. Er zerrt Henry mit in den Impala und macht sich auf den Weg. Er erklärt seinem Großvater, dass er seinen Vater nicht retten konnte, aber er würde nicht zulassen, dass sowas mit Sam passiert. Als sie beim vereinbarten Treffpunkt ankommen, wird der Austausch vorgenommen. Henry muss von Dean unter Drohung dazu gebracht werden loszugehen. Als Sam und Dean dann gehen wollen, werden sie von Abaddon aufgehalten. Sie verletzt Henry lebensgefährlich, doch auch dieser hat eine Überraschung für die Dämonin. Während der Fahrt hat er in eine Kugel ein Pentagramm eingeritzt und mit Dean einen Plan ausgearbeitet. Er kann nun die Waffe zücken und die Kugel abfeuern. Dadurch wird Abaddon geschwächt. Dean schlägt ihr den Kopf ab und meint, dass sie wegen der Kugel nicht aus dem Körper fliehen kann. Er hat vor sie zu zerhacken und die Körperteile in Zement verschwinden lassen. Nachdem die Gefahr gebannt ist, knien die Brüder neben ihrem sterbenden Großvater. Henry meint, dass er John zwar nicht als Mann erlebt hat, aber so wie er seine Enkel kennengelernt hat, ist er sich sicher, dass er stolz auf John gewesen wäre. So lange es Winchesters auf der Welt gäbe, gäbe es auch Hoffnung. Die Brüder begraben ihren Großvater. Sam meint, er versteht jetzt, was Cupido meinte, als er sagte, der Himmel hätte alles daran gesetzt, ihre Eltern zusammen zu bringen. Dean meint, alles was er verstehe, sei, dass ihr Stammbaum aus lauter Toten besteht. Sie reden darüber, ob sie anders aufgewachsen wären, wenn John nicht ohne Vater aufgewachsen wäre. Dean entgegnet, dass John sein Bestes getan hat. Sam meint daraufhin, dass all ihre Vorfahren das getan hätten. Dann beschließen sie den Ort aufzusuchen, an dem die Schriften aufbewahrt werden. Vorkommende Charaktere *Dean Winchester *Sam Winchester *John Winchester (als Kind) *Abaddon *Henry Winchester *Larry Ganem *Larry Ganems Ehefrau Vorkommende Wesen *Dämonen Musik *'As Time Goes By' *'The Future Is Strange' von Watt Son *'Surf's Up America' von Bodega Girls feat. Anthony Rossomando Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' As Time Goes By (Wie die Zeit vergeht) *'Spanisch:' As Time Goes By (Wie die Zeit vergeht) *'Französisch:' Abbadon (Abbadon) *'Italienisch:' Di padre in figlio (Vom Vater zum Sohn) *'Portugiesisch:' Enquanto O Tempo Passa (Während die Zeit vergeht) *'Ungarisch:' Múlik az idő (Die Zeit ist abgelaufen) *'Finnisch:' Aika kultaa muistot (Erinnerungen sind wertvoll) Quelle myFanbase Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 08 Kategorie:Unvollständig